Jueves, 11 de Marzo
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: RenxAnna... Basado en la canción de "Jueves, 11 de Marzo" de la Oreja de Van Gogh... "De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro y me hago pequeñita, y me pongo a temblar"... ¡MI PRIMER FIC! Espero y les guste


**¡Hola!… ¿**Cómo están**? **Espero y bien. Bien, este fic está basado en la letra de la canción de Jueves, 11 de Marzo, de la Oreja de Van Gogh, pero es una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado.

**NI LA CANCION NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN; **solo los utilizo para desahogarme tantito.

La letra de la canción esta en _cursiva _y en **negrita **¿vale?

Supongo que ya los aburrí leyendo esto (que espero y si lo hayan leído ¬¬) y aquí está el fic ^-^

**JUEVES, 11 DE MARZO**

Lunes, hoy iniciaban las clases después de las vacaciones de invierno, pasaron las fiestas de esos meses y de nuevo a la escuela. Se le había hecho tarde porque su despertador no sonó a tiempo para que se levantara temprano. Llego con la taquillera y pidió su boleto para el tren. Ella vivía al otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio, casi en las fronteras.

La cajera no le quería dar ese dichoso boleto porque, según ella, ya se había ido. Pasaron minutos peleando y diciéndose de cosas, hasta un juego de mirada paso por ahí. Al menos se le dio de último momento el boleto, tal vez por estar harta de ella, o por miedo a sus amenazas. Llego apenas cerrando las puertas del vagón del tren.

Suspiro. Era el colmo. Ella, Anna Kyoyama, levantándose tarde por dejarse llevar por su amiga Pilika, ellas dos juntándose, nadie las separaba. Además, tenía buena escusa, había terminado una relación de 3 años con el "amor de su vida", Yoh Asakura. Ese sin vergüenza la había engañado con una peli plateada que era engreída, presumida y, por si fuera poco, rica. "Iron Maiden" Jeanne (como le apodaban), era una de las chicas más ricas de la escuela. Por esa… lagartona, la había dejado.

Pasaron tres estaciones más. Vio por la puerta del vagón, que se habría automáticamente, vio entrar y salir personas… y entonces lo vio. Un chico de su edad, tal vez meses mayor, pelo entre morado y azul marino, alto, y unos ojos en forma gatuna de color dorados-amarillos. Se le quedo viendo, nunca antes lo había visto, pero al ver el uniforme que traía, supuso que era de la escuela vecina, una de las escuelas de paga. Vio que se sentó en frente de ella, y por alguna extraña razón, no lo podía dejar de ver. Tenía ganas de ir con él, y preguntarle su nombre, pero, al ver de nuevo su uniforme, pensaba que la iba a rechazar. Mejor solo lo observaba.

_**Si fuera más guapa, y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte ¿Quién eres?**_

Paso la semana con la misma historia, el sentándose en frente de ella, mientras que ella solo lo observaba. Siempre queriéndole preguntar cómo se llamaba, y al instante, arrepintiéndose. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué, siendo un "niño rico", se iba a la escuela en tren? Siempre se hacia esa pregunta.

Diariamente se arreglaba para él, para que, al menos por una vez, se fijara en ella. Pero el no la veía nunca, es como si ella no existiera. Para ella, él era una obra maestra; para él, pensaba, ella ni siquiera existía.

_**Te sientes en frente, y ni te imaginas,**_

_**Que llevo por ti, mi falda más bonita,**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal,**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

La semana termino, era viernes, era fin de semana, otra semana paso, y él seguía "sin notarla", ya se había rendido en "hacerse notar" ante él. Ya tenía la idea de que, para él, no existía.

Entro al vagón del metro, se sentó en el primer lugar que encontró, ya que, como de costumbre, estaba casi vacío. Toco sus sienes masajeándolas lentamente haciendo círculos. No se fijo que delante de ella estaba él, la persone que, desde hace tiempo, podía observarlo por horas, y no se cansaría. El la miraba de manera seria, ella, lo volteo a ver para hacerle frente, ya que, a pesar de ser su amado secreto, no se dejaría intimidar. Pero, al ver sus profundos ojos dorados, no resistió y evito la mirada volteando a la ventana de al lado. Él, se limito a suspirar y a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía absurda, ella, enamorada de un sujeto que ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era algo ilógico.

_**De pronto me miras,**_

_**Te miro y suspiras,**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro y me hago pequeñita,**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Era ya costumbre esto, de lunes a viernes lo veía, pero nunca se animaba a hablarle. Sabía como se llamaba, de donde era o en donde había nacido, quienes eran sus padres y su hermana o su familia que, por cierto, era una de las más ricas de toda China y si, de ahí provenía el joven Tao, Ren Tao. Ella, por su parte, debía de dejar de oír conversaciones ajenas.

Solo lo observaba, lo admiraba, y de vez en cuando, evitaba su mirada. Siempre iba y venía el silencio entre ellos dos.

_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes,**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker,**_

_**De estación a estación, en frente tu y yo,**_

_**Va y viene el silencio.**_

Tres meses después, en Marzo, mes de la primavera, estaban por e de ese mes, ya se apreciaba la primavera. Y, en los 3 meses que lo veía, no le podía hablar, tenía miedo de ser rechazada, aunque siempre era la misma historia; mirándose sorpresivamente por unos segundos o minutos, ella o el volteaba y, según el caso, el otro cerraba los ojos o se ponía de pie y se retiraba del vagón. Siempre temblando de los puros nervios, siempre sintiendo "maripositas" en su estomago al verlo y que él la mirara.

_**De pronto me miras,**_

_**Te miro y suspiras,**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos tú apartas la vista**_

_**Apenas respiro y me hago pequeñita,**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Por primera vez en la vida, el vagón de ese tren estaba hasta el tope, se tuvo que ir y regresar de pie. Por primera vez, no lo pudo ver sentado enfrente ella, sino que lo vio recargado en el barandal que estaba a un lado de la puerta del vagón, justo al lado de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, se puso nerviosa, no era común en ella, pero, estar enamorada, te hace cometer cosas que tu nunca harías. Y era la misma historia de siempre; se observaban, se dejaban de ver o se volteaban, pero ahora, cambiaron las cosas.

En la penúltima estación, ella iba a cambiar la historia. Se paro en frente de la puerta dispuesta a salir, no sin antes despedirse de él. Espero a que esta se abriera, sintió su mirada y dijo:-"_Hasta luego R-Ren"_-, y salió disparada de ese lugar. Había tartamudeado su nombre, ahora si era obvia que le gustaba el.

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre, tartamudeando,**_

_**Supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta,**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

Al día siguiente, lo vio entrar, como de costumbre, solo que ahora, no lo podía ver a los ojos después de lo que paso un día anterior. Se sentía ridícula, decía mentalmente -_"Trágame tierra"- _no quería estar ahí. Pero se quedo muda al ver lo que paso.

El se acerco a ella, sentándose a un lado. Espero a que se vaciara un poco más el vagón. Al ver que solo había dos o tres personas, pero hasta el otro lado, decidió hablar, pero, al notarlo, ella se le adelanto.

-"_Si te vienes a reír en mi cara por lo que paso ayer, será mejor que te vayas, ya que no estoy de humor para esto_"- él, quedo boquiabierto, ya que, como había ya tomado aire, se le atraganto, y también por lo que ella le dijo. Estaba sorprendido. Se recupero de su impacto después de lo que dijo ella y hablo.

-_"Pues, yo no iba a hacer eso, pero después de tu amenaza, con más razón no lo voy a hacer"_ la volteo a ver, ella lo estaba mirando asombrado. Al notar que no podía pronunciar palabra, él se adelanto. -"De hecho, venía a decirte que estoy sorprendido…"

-"_Ahora entiendo menos_"- se atrevió a decirle, después de eso, el saco una sonrisa.

-_"Para acelerar las cosas, te vengo a decir que, bueno, yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"- _se lo dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, dejando a ella doblemente impactada: la primera, por su sonrisa; y la segunda, por lo que había dicho.

Quedando perpleja, el continuo -"_Te atreviste a decir mi nombre estando nerviosa, e incluso lo tartamudeaste, pero, después de todo, lo dijiste, y tampoco sé como lo averiguaste, pero, me dio gusto que lo supieras_"- sonrió de nuevo y pregunto –"_entonces, ¿Cómo se llama mi enamorada secreta?_"- esto, provoco que ella se pusiera un poquito roja, pero contesto extendiéndole la mano.

-_"me llamo Anna, Kyoyama Anna"- _el volvió a sonreír –"_Me presento formalmente, yo soy Ren, Tao Ren_" y correspondió al apretón de manos.

_**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo:**_

_**-"Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"-**_

_**Cada mañana, rechazo el directo**_

_**Y elijo este tren.**_

Desde ese día, todo cambio. Diario hablaban de lo que les había pasado en sus respectivas escuelas, se contaban todo sobre ellos, se tenían la suficiente confianza como para contarse sus propios secretos, sus temores. Ella le había contado sobre su ex novio, él le conto sobre una ex novia que paso de igual manera el mal rato con ella y por eso terminaron.

Este día, 11 de marzo fue un día especial para ambos: él se le declaro y le pidió que fuera su novia oficial. Ella, pensó que era irreal, que era u sueño, pero no, todo era real, todo, absolutamente todo.

_**Y ya estamos llegando**_

_**Mi vida ha cambiado,**_

_**Un da especial este 11 de marzo,**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel,**_

_**Que apaga la luz.**_

En el vagón del tren, esa reciente pareja que diariamente se veía, platicaban por horas, el tiempo en el tren se les pasaba volando, todo… un día, el, le tomo de la mano, le dijo al oído un –"_Te quiero_"- ella, ante ese comentario, se sonrojo levemente; en ese instante, el tren entro a un túnel, quedando a oscuras.

El tren iba lento, demasiado. Anna pensó en una idea muy poco cuerda. Busco con sus manos el rostro de Ren. Cuando lo encontró, Ren hiso lo mismo. Anna, tomo la iniciativa, se volvió valiente. Poco a poco se fueron acercando sus labios hasta unirlos en un lento y suave beso.

_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos,**_

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios**_

_**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo,**_

_**El ultimo soplo de mi corazón.**_

Al regresar la luz en el tren al salir del túnel, la gente del vagón del tren lanzo un tipo "suspiro", diciendo el clásico -"_Ah_"-. Ellos lo escucharon, pero aun así, no se separaron, sino hasta que les hiso falta el aire. Cuando lo hicieron, fue lento. –_"Te amo"-, _le dijo Ren, a lo que Anna le respondió –"_Yo también te amo_"- y así siguieron su trayecto.

Quién diría que un día como cualquiera, podría cambiarte el resto de tu vida, como ella, en este Jueves, 11 de Marzo.

**FIN**

Y… ¿Qué tal quedo? En verdad, espero y bien. ^-^

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, y bueno… espero desde felicitaciones hasta quejas.

Me voy chicos. Y de nuevo Gracias por leer ^-^


End file.
